


byakuya has a Lot of wine

by rainbowcowboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, just them bein baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcowboy/pseuds/rainbowcowboy
Summary: 2 am thoughts that bcame this B )





	byakuya has a Lot of wine

Makoto could tell from the way Byakuya stumbled when he stood, or the way he giggled at things that weren’t even jokes, that Byakuya was much, _much _drunker than he was. It wasn’t quite his fault; company parties always tended to get a bit out-of-hand, and Makoto knew that as soon as you put a drink in Byakuya’s hand, he wouldn’t be seen without it for the rest of the night. 

For the record, Makoto had drank a bit too, but he was at least  _ functional,  _ changing into his pajamas without too much difficulty _ .  _ Byakuya, on the other hand, was laying curled on their shared bed, lazily gesturing for their cat, Orion, to come to him, which the cat was most certainly not. The usually dignified man appeared on the brink of tears. 

“Kitty… here, come here,” Byakuya mumbled, partially forgetting he had to open his mouth to speak. He patted the spot on the bed next to him insistently.

Makoto gave him an amused look. He responded for the cat, “He doesn’t wanna. He can smell the alcohol on you.”

Byakuya looked entirely serious when he groaned, “Kitty, I’ll never d-drink again.”

Makoto rolled his eyes, but chuckled to himself. “How much wine did you have, Kuya?”

Byakuya huffed and flopped over onto his back. His tie was coming undone. He crossed his arms with only a little bit of difficulty, pouting as he murmured, “ ‘lot…”

Makoto gazed upon the rumpled form of his drunk boyfriend with nothing but love. “You’re an idiot,” he murmured, climbing onto the bed and pulling Byakuya onto his lap. He tugged off the taller man’s blazer, folding it neatly before moving onto his tie, then his shirt. The whole time, Byakuya was just a heavy lump, the idea of helping Makoto seemingly not occuring to him. 

Soon enough, Makoto was laying Byakuya on his back, unzipping his pants, and peeling them off. Byakuya finally moved, squirming and grunting, “Wgh- what’re you doing..?”

“Changing you into pajamas, because if you pass out in your suit, it’ll get wrinkled and you’ll complain like crazy tomorrow.”  _ Also, because I love you and I want you to be comfortable,  _ he wanted to say. He knew how emotional Byakuya could be while intoxicated, however, so he kept quiet. 

Briefly, the memory of Byakuya drunkenly rambling to Kirigiri earlier that night about how much he loved his cat and his boyfriend came to mind. It made Makoto smile. 

Byakuya squirmed more, shaking Makoto’s small hands off of him. “I”m sorry sir, that’s…” He took a moment to find his words, “very kind of you… but, but I have a boyfriend already, and he can t-take care of me.”

Makoto shook his head and smiled. “I am your boyfriend.”

“No, you… Oh!” 

Byakuya let Makoto undress him after that, and let him put on his favorite pair of pajama pants. Makoto let his boyfriend lay on the bed, once again mumbling quietly to their cat, while he went to get water. He returned with a glass for himself and Byakuya. He held the glass to Byakuya’s lips, not trusting the man to hold it steady. 

After drinking only a few sips, Byakuya burbled, “ ‘M tired…”

Makoto set the glasses down on their nightstand with a clink. He handed the corner of the bedsheets to Byakuya, letting him tuck himself in. The big idiot wrapped himself into a tight cocoon, leaving not much for Makoto. He got up and flicked the lights off, before returning to the bed and unrolling Byakuya from his little cave of blankets. The taller man squealed in protest, but didn’t put up much resistance after Makoto laid beside him and opened his arms for Byakuya to snuggle into. 

Which, he absolutely did. Byakuya, despite being just short of a foot taller than his boyfriend, absolutely loved being held. He nuzzled his face into Makoto’s chest, purring contentedly, all the while wrapping his arms around Makoto’s waist and tanging their legs together. Makoto, in turn, put protective hands over Byakuya’s slender shoulders. Despite their intoxication, it was perfect. 

Byakuya was out in an instant, but Makoto remained awake for a little bit longer, just listening to the cadence of his lover’s breathing. The rhythm was gentle, and soothing, and before he knew it, he was just as asleep as the drunk man cradled lovingly in his arms.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> VINNIE ILYDKY anyways togami is an idiot when he's drunk and u cant convince me otherwise


End file.
